Hidden Truth
by Inmate XIV
Summary: It only took three simple words: "Kill them all!"
1. Introduction

**Theme : Introduction**

**Character : Ciel Phantomhive**

**Any Pairings : Possible Ciel/Sebastian, Ciel/Lizzie**

**A/N : Hello everyone! I'm finally back! This story is for Wishing Fire's 100 Theme Challenge, so we'll be starting with Introduction. Main character will be Ciel, and all chapters have to be under 100 words, not including A/Ns. By the way, this is my first story for the Kuroshitsuji category, so I hope everyone likes it! If you would like to, leave a review for me and tell me your feelings! :)**

* * *

He didn't mean to introduce himself to the devil. All he wanted was to die. He wanted to people doing this to him to die a slow, painful death.

Then he found himself staring up into the eyes of a Demon, horrible, burning eyes. He didn't know, though, that the Demon could save him.

And it would only take three simple words: "Kill them all!"


	2. Love

**Theme : Love**

**A/n : I really didn't know what to do for this chapter, so you know...**

**Promocat : Thanks. :)**

* * *

Ciel didn't waste his time wondering what love really was. He didn't wish to know anything about such a useless emotion.

He'd never seen anyone love a person but themselves. Ciel had never seen his mother or father hug or kiss in front of him, even though his aunt swore they did. And they weren't here to show it to him.

The only thing he knew close enough to love was friendship, and there was only one person who barely showed that to him.

Even if he was merely a butler.


	3. Hate

**Theme : Hate**

**Promocat : :(**

**Walker of Nothing : Thanks for the reviews. :) And thank you for the love. ;)**

* * *

Ciel hated his life. He hated having to follow the work of his father. Being the watchdog of the queen was vile work.

All he knew was hatred. There wasn't any other emotion that coursed through his veins.

Ciel knew that his hatred could get him killed, but he just didn't care! He wanted all of it to die.

He wanted to die with his hatred.


	4. Vacation

**Theme : Vacation **

* * *

Ciel had always wanted to take a vacation. A vacation with just himself. Not with Elizabeth or Sebastian, not with Mey-Rin or Finny or Baldo. He wanted to get away from everything, from everyone.

He couldn't though. He had his duties as the Queen's Watch Dog, Sebastian had pointed out. And if he went on vacation, he could end up assassinated, unless Sebastian was there with him. For once, he just didn't want him there.

Elizabeth had offered to take him with her more than once on vacation, but of course, he declined the offer.

Forgot vacation…

* * *

**Walker of Nothing : Yes, indeed. :)**

**Ritt-Chan : I would love to give Ciel a hug, but I would be afraid**** he would get Sebastian to kill me or something. DX**

**Promocat : Probably, yeah. ):**

**KarakuRoku : Why Roku I didn't know you liked Black Butler... CX This is new to me. There aren't many reasonable pairings that I can see...except for Sebastian and Ciel...but whatever. Most of the couples I like for Kingdom Hearts is crack. XD **


	5. Growing Up

**Theme : Growing Up**

* * *

Ciel didn't grow fast, and he knew that well. All of the servants, but most of all Sebastian, teased him about it and he hated it. He barely grew an inch or two a year…

No one dared to point this out on the streets, though. Most people knew who he was, and feared him. As they should have. He had a demon butler and the rest of his servants were much more than they seemed.

Ciel wondered what it would be like when he was older.

* * *

**Short Ciel is short. ._. **

**Promocat : Yeah, he really does. :(**


	6. Trouble's Brewing

**Theme : Trouble's Brewing**

* * *

Ciel knew there was trouble going on when he first entered the room. The smell was sickly sweet, something that made him very dizzy. He knew that he needed to get out, but how could he? He couldn't find the doorknob.

What was the Viscount really planning? Was he Jack the Ripper, and Ciel was going to end up being his next victim? But, didn't he only kill prostitutes? Well, Ciel was dressed like a woman…

Ciel knew that trouble was brewing. As soon as he called Sebastian, he would be safe.

* * *

**I skipped the Kidnapping arc because I didn't like it that much. Luckily I read the next few volumes and ended up in love with it...lol. **

**Promocat : Maybe, hopefully. D:**


End file.
